mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario Heroes
Plot-Mario and friends are having a birthday party, when Bowser comes in a Koopa Clown Car with 3 cockpits and Clocks. The Clown Car creates a void that sends everyone into a random place. Mario wakes up and finds himself by a white version of World 1. Soon, Luigi was rescued by Mario. Mario claims that the place they were in looked familiar. Mario then goes to explore, when a classic Mario comes and leaves. After the character for that level has finished, they get a special gem. After Classic Mario defeats Wart Modern Mario and Classic Mario meet. Classic Mario shows 3 colored gems that look like clocks. Luigi and classic luigi look at them and pull out a book to study them. The two Mario's decide that they need to find out what is going on. Then a mushroom appears in the sky. Modern Mario tiple jumps to get it. Classic Mario is so impressed, he tries it and unlocks the skill. After Modern Mario defeats King Boo, Classic and Modern Luigi say that they have found out what the gems are. They are the time gems. Half of them when exposed can erase history, and the other half could bring the time back. One day, a special toad had hidden the time gems so that they will not cause chaos. There are 18 in all, and apparently, Bowser took half of them so he could erase Mario's adventures from history. The Marios now knew that they needed to get all the restoring time gems. Then Luma comes to greet Modern Mario, and goes under his hat. Mario then unlocks the Star Spin. After Modern Mario defeats giant Bowser, he transforms shrinks back to normal size. Suddenly, the koopa time car comes and Bowser jumps into it. The Bros. see that Bowser has two Princess Peaches. The four Mario Bros. chase after the time car and find that not only is there Bowser and Bowser Jr. in the cockpits, but also classic Bowser. Modern Bowser explains that after the last time he was defeated, he stomped his foot on the ground and found a time gem. He studied it and used it's power on his clown car, traveled back in time, teamed up with his past self, found the rest of the bad time gems, and then traped Mario's friends for bait. Suddenly, the nine time stones come out, and Modern Mario and Classic Mario transform into White Raccoon Marios. They use there invincible Powers, to destroy the time car. Then, they cause an explosion that restores time. Soon, everyone was at the birthday party. When it was over, a portal to World 1 opens. Classic Mario, Luigi, and Peach leave home. Classic Era: W1-Toad Town(SMB-Fire Flower) Boss-Bowser Jr W2-Sarasaland(SMB2-Super leaf) Boss-Wart W3-Chocolate Island(SMW-Cape Feather) Boss-Birdo Gamecube Era: W4-Whomp Fortress(Super mario 64-Wing Cap) Boss-Boom Boom W5-Delfino Plaza(SMS-Fludd) Boss-FryGuy W6-3rd Floor(LM-Poltergeist 3000) Boss-Kamek Morden Era: W8-Good Egg Galaxy(SMG-Bee Mushroom) Boss-Bowser W9-Ice Land(NSMW-Ice Flower) Boss-Dry Bowser W10-Bowser Circus(SM3DW-Cloud Flower) Boss=Koopa Time Car